I Knew It Was You A Lily and James Story
by SmackLeQuack
Summary: Lily Evans and her friends are attending a masquerade ball and happen to meet some boys who seem a little too familiar.


Lily Evans was putting the finishing touches on her hair when her friends knocked on the door of her Head Girl bedroom. She opened the door saw her friends standing there, staring at her in awe.  
"Lily, what happened to your gorgeaous red hair and striking green eyes?" Saphirra asked.  
"Well, I turned them blonde and brown seeing as we have to change our appearances for the ball." Lily responded, laughing a bit.  
"You look great, Lils." Lily's other friend, Joanna said.  
"Thanks guys. Well, are we ready?"  
"Yeah!" the two repsonded in unison.

The trio walked with down to the Great Hall with their arms linked. When they walked in, they saw a room with red carpet all around, round tables covered in brightly colored table cloths, and balloons, tons and tons of balloons. Each of them smiled at each other and walked in, ready to party the night away.

After getting some punch, the girls walked onto the dance floor. Immediately, they were surrounded by guys who were all about 6 feet tall and looked remarkably good. Coincidentally, there were three of them. Lily looked at all three of them, and was rather attracted to him. She quickly grabbed his hand and led him off the dance floor and over to a dark corner. He followed without question, smiling as he moved with her.  
"You're a great dancer." Lily said, smiling and twirling her now blonde hair.  
"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." He said, running his hand through his dark brown hair.  
"Thanks." Lily responded, blushing.

For some reason, she had a overwhelming attractions to him. But, he also reminded her of someone. Someone she couldn't quite put her finger on. The two continued to stare at each other, each making some sort of motion indicating nervousness. Then, Professor Dumbledore came on the microphone.

"Attention students, it is nearing midnight. Seeing as this is a New Year's party, you will celebrate the New Year, but not with the traditional kiss. You may do so, but only after you remove the spells that you have cast upon yourself to hide your true identity. Thank you, and continue on with the dance."

Lily looked back to her mystery man after paying attention to Dumbledore. The boy was looking down at his feet, and then he looked back up at Lily and smiled.

"You look beautiful, you know. I bet you look even better without this disguise."  
"Thanks." Lily responded again, blushing even more. "I can't imagine you looking any better yourself. You're cover-up is gorgeous."  
The boy smiled.  
"Well, looks can be deceiving. I just want you to know that when we reveal our true selves, don't judge me by how I turn out. This is my true personality, but the looks aren't. So just don't freak if I turn out to be the person you'd rather not see."

Lily frowned at this. Was he trying to tell her that he was ugly or nerdy in person? She didn't want that to happen, but he was so sweet. Whatever her turned out to look like, she didn't care. He looked fine to her from what she could see. The two locked eyes. They could hear nothing, not even the loud countdown that was coming from every student in the Great hall. Then, the clock struck midnight and the two pulled out their wands.

"Well, here goes nothing." The mystery man said.  
"Yeah, here goes nothing." Lily said weakly.

In unison, the two said the counter-spell, revealing what they looked like. Lily returned to her blazing red hair and her emerald green eyes. She moved her gave up from her feet, looking to see who her mystery person turned out to be. Standing before here was none other than James Potter. She looked at him in disgust and then felt anger boil up inside her.

"YOU! I WAS TALKING TO YOU THE WHOLE TIME?" Lily shouted.

James quickly covered her mouth, not wanting to draw attention to them. Lily shoved his hand off of her mouth and spit on the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME YOU POMPOUS JERK!" Lily screamed. She then looked around to find the whole school staring at her. She quickly composed herself. "Did you know you were talking to me the whole time?" She whispered bitterly.

James nodded, saddened by her reaction. Lily's look of disgust grew, but then she turned that look of rudeness into sincerity.

"You talked to me the whole time that sweetly, even though you knew that this would happen?"

James nodded again, now looking down at his feet. Lily smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever seen you do, James Potter."

James picked his head up and looked at the girl standing before him. Never in his life has he known someone as beautiful as Lily Evans. He smiled at the girl he loved and then bent down on one knee, cupping her hand.

"Lily Evans, will you go out with me? And I'm telling you right now, I will not take no for an answer." James said, looking directly into her eyes.  
Lily giggled and smiled. "Yes, James, I will go out with you."

James smiled and stood back up. He continued to look directly into her eyes, and Lily looked back. James then leaned his head in and the two kissed. When they pulled apart, the whole Great Hall had broken out in applause. The two smiled. Lily Evans now had someone who had loved her, and James Potter had finally won over the girl of his dreams. This just goes to show you, if at first you fail to succeed, try, try again.


End file.
